Beneath the Surface
by moon eclipse shadows
Summary: Because, Sheena, you are a horrible liar." And before she could voice a protest he silenced her. But it wasn't very fair of him to kiss her at a time like this." A series of oneshots that explore character depth. Taking requests.
1. Colette:Standing in the Rain

**The purpose of this is mostly to examine the thoughts and feelings of the characters in Symphonia. I wanted to connect this to Trust, but I also wanted it to stand on its own, as I plan to add more to this. **

**I might focus on Colette a bit more than other people in futher chapters. I also want to look at Lloyd a bit more. But I don't plan to neglect other characters. And please, give me ideas, give me requests. For example: Presea mourning her lost time, Genis thinking about Mithos's death, a character thinking about their relationship(or lack of one) with another character. Yeah...come on people! Give me better ideas. : D**

**Please read, please enjoy, and please review. (Try and guess who's talking in the first 3 lines. Hopefully I managed to portray the characters well enough.)**

* * *

**Standing in the Rain**

* * *

_A quiet voice. "Why can't she just tell me what she's worried about?" Frustration._

_An even softer response. "You know she just doesn't want anyone to worry." And now almost inaudibly. "Especially you..."_

_"It's almost selfish, what she's doing. She can worry about me, but I can't worry about her."_

* * *

Colette was standing alone outside, watching the evening approach.

The girl stood still, deeply immersed in her thoughts. She stood a ways away from the inn, the inn they had found in what had seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Colette soon noticed, and then only because of the slowly darkening ground, that it was beginning to rain. It was almost impossible for her to feel the rain on her skin, in all her memories of rain what she remembered most was the small bursts of wet coldness, and now she could no longer feel any temperature difference. It was a strange sensation, one similar to the feeling of pins and needles.

Colette admitted the truth to herself. The changes scared her. Knowing what was going to happen scared her. But she had already made up her mind, and how could she even think about not continuing the journey? To take back the hope she had given to everyone she had met would be cruel. She wanted this, she wanted to save her friends, her family, the _world_.

"Colette?"

The blond whirled around quickly, almost losing her balance. Her face was flushed and she tried not to sound as flustered as she felt. "L-Lloyd!" She stammered. Although his entrance had surprised her she couldn't help but to smile, it was her natural reaction whenever she saw Lloyd.

Lloyd grinned his normal, careless looking smile. Her warm brown eyes seemed to focus on her, and she thought she saw...concern? "Are you alright?" Lloyd asked. "You'll get sick if you stand out in the rain for too long..."

It was concern. His concern stirred a flash of emotion within her, was it happiness? Dread? She couldn't tell. It felt like a mix of both. "I'm fine," she was quick to reassure. Her gentle smile widened. A nervous giggle escaped her and seemed to echo, to hover, in the quiet evening air.

Lloyd's eyes had darkened slightly at the fluttering laugh. "Okay," he said. "But come inside soon." With a last glance at the blond he walked back to the inn.

Colette felt as if she couldn't breathe. She wanted to call out to Lloyd, to tell him to wait, to stay. To tell him she was sorry. But she trapped the voice within her until it ceased to try and escape. If she gave even a single hint of her worries she might undo all of her work. So she stayed quiet until he had left.

Once she was sure he was out of hearing range she began to breathe again, sharp gasping breaths that made the cold air slash through her lungs. Except she wasn't even sure if the air was cold. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Familiar words, and not only because of all the times she had spoken them aloud. She said them silently just as often. And even when she spoke them, seeming to apologize for small insignifigant things she had always meant something bigger. Her secret, her sacrifice, her life.

Colette hugged herself and tried to keep herelf from breaking apart. The skies opened up and it began to pour.

Colette was standing alone outside, watcing the evening approach.

The girl stood still, deeply immersed in her thoughts. Her head was bowed and the rain streamed down her face like tears.

Because she could no longer cry.


	2. SheenaZelos:Banter

**_Edit: I actually think I kind of like this... Maybe... To explain this, this is set sometime after Zelos pretends to betray the group. Sheena knows he did what he could to fix the situation, but she was hurt when she thought he had betrayed them. Thus, she's trying to distance herself. And is failing at it. Don't know if I wrote Zelos right. _**

**_Please pay little attention to moon eclipse shadows's sleep deprived logic author's note at that bottom. But pay attention to some of it. (cough-like-the-please-review-part-cough)_**

**_Enjoy. :D I still can't think of a title, so I shall call it: _****_Banter_**

* * *

"Be careful!" A blast of energy destroyed the monster right before it plunged it's claws into Zelos's back.

"What? Oh. Thanks, hunny!" Zelos called back to Sheena with a wink.

Sheena's hand twitched almost unnoticeably. "I told you not to call me that!" she snapped as she swiped at yet another monster with more violence than necessary. This monster, unwilling to face the fate of its comrades, turned and ran away. Sheena made a noise that could have been called a growl(although anyone who had ever heard that noise was wary of mentioning it to her, in this mode she was more likely to hit people) and turned to tackle the next monster. Only to find none left.

Zelos paused for a moment to smirk and recite a witty saying. Sheena wasn't listening. She looked up to see Zelos's face mere inches from her own.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked playfully. His eyes held a strange gleam. The only answer she could come up with was that he was teasing her.

"No!" she replied, horrified. She hated herself for the hot feeling on her face that she knew was a blush. "Just, Just get to work!" Zelos looked somewhat puzzled by her response, but did as he was told.

The ninja grumbled quietly to herself as she searched the ground for valuable items such as beast fangs. Zelos's cheerful whistling as he completed the same task only served to worsen her mood. But instead of becoming more angry she seemed to become sad for a moment, pausing before forcing herself back into her earlier state of frustration. Being angry was easier.

Sheena's eyes traveled over the Chosen, and she failed at holding in her quiet gasp. "You're hurt!" She accused, eyes traveling anxiously over the man's wounded arm.

Zelos, who had first stiffened at her quiet gasp, relaxed once again and chuckled. "You mean this? I forgot about it. It's no big deal, I'll deal with it before we move on....Okay, we can deal with it now." He glanced at Sheena, who had already begun to wrap bandages around the long gash while muttering things like "Stupid idiot Chosen."

"Not worried about me, huh?" he muttered.

Sheena dropped the bandages immediately, face flushing once again. "I'm NOT."

"Okay, then." Zelos picked up the roll of bandages and continued wrapping them from where Sheena had left off. "Say it. Say you don't care about anything that happens to me."

"I don't," Sheena said yet again. At a look from Zelos she continued. "I don't care about anything that happens to you."

"Okay." He turned away from her and walked to where they had left their packs while fighting.

"Wait!" Sheena walked quickly to catch up. "That's it? You're going to believe me? What if I was lying?" she demanded to know.

"Were you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I-No!" the purple clad ninja stuttered. "Why don't you just believe me?" Sheena vaugely realized just how much she was contidicting what she had said only moments before,

The Chosen leaned in closer and this time Sheena couldn't bring herself to back away. "Because, Sheena, you are a horrible liar."

And before Sheena could voice a protest(She was too a good liar) he silenced her. But he was cheating. It wasn't very fair of him to kiss her at a time like that. Not fair at all.

Stupid Chosen.

* * *

**Hmmm... Not sure if I like this or not. Thank you everyone for all the reviews. They made me happy. This started out in my head as a "What if I'm lying, how could you believe me so easily scene", and then became a "Sheena is also still a bit afraid of being hurt by Zelos again because the false betrayal (that happened in the game) hurt her a lot" scene...I don't think the seond part came through too well. I wanted it to be fluffy...but it didn't want to. We fought. The story won.**

**Would type more but I am tired. It is midnight, I had to write this before it escaped from my head. I just had an awesome choir concert and my feet hurt and I will go to bed now. **

**PLEASE REVIEW? TO HELP ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MY HURT FEET? BECAUSE REVIEWS WILL HELP...SOMEHOW. and so you have moon eclipse shadows logic at midnight. And I think I got 4 hours of sleep last night... Yes, sleep, I'm coming back to you now.**


End file.
